


Fate

by NaraEragon



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Human!Kha'Zix, Human!Rengar, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Original!Kha'Zix, Original!Rengar, Parallel Universes, RenKha, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraEragon/pseuds/NaraEragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if they weren't rival from the beginning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired from the song Fate - Lee Sun Hee. Last two lines of each chapter are the song's lyrics I have translated. Sorry for my bad english.  
> I wrote this for the OTP of my life. Well, actually I wrote lots of them but to lazy to translate into English :v

_“Goddess, tell us a story?”_  
_“What do you want to hear?”_  
 _“Anything.”_  
 _“Then, have you ever heard about afterlife?”_

_“What is that?”  
“Rules of life and death, basic rules of humans and living creatures.”_

_“Do demons count?”  
“Yes. Humans, faunas, floras, even monsters, all of living creatures have afterlife when they were dead. Except for creatures didn’t belong to the living world, they turned to dust when they die.”_

_“Are previous life and afterlife related to each other?”  
“Sometime they will have connection, but mostly they didn’t. In fact they would have feeling like ‘I have seen this before’ or ‘I know this somehow’, but it like an illusion, they could never remember it clearly.”_

_“Each lifetime is difference to another?”  
“Yes. What you become in afterlife depend on how you live in previous life.”_

_“Why no one remember it correctly? Why is it just an illusion?”  
“When their souls go reincarnating, they will drink a cup of Manh Ba’s soup, give up every pain and sorrow, happy and joy they have tasted in the previous life. Giving up everything to refresh their soul and start a new life. When they drink it, they won’t remember anything so they cannot reveal the heaven’s secrets to the living world. That’s the god’s rule.”_

_“So they all forgot? Not a single one to remember?”_

_\---conversation between Voidcreatures and Cider---_

 

Kha’Zix had returned to the past  
He absolutely sure.

 

Cider said that traveling through time happened quite regular.  
It came so sudden without warning and brought the chosen one along.  
That’s all.

 

Some people would travel to the past  
Some would still in present but different places  
Some went to future or to another universe  
Who know.

 

And the result?  
Some could returned to their world  
Some stuck there forever.

 

When someone was chosen to travel  
They all came for purposes and returned after they finished it  
Or stayed if they failed.

 

He did not understand why he was here  
As a voidcreature his life wouldn’t be as same as mortal  
Never he would be related to the past of this world.

 

Yes  
Voidcreature would not have previous life  
Even the afterlife  
Never will be.

 

But why was he became a human? Not to mention, naked.

 

Kha’Zix felt like wanting to kill himself right now  
But he kept it down, because he still had to get back  
He still had a target need to take down  
It wasn’t time to suicide nonsense.

 

As he was looking around to examine his situation, he heard rustles from the bushes near by  
then a man stepped out of the bushes and stood before him from a distance  
Long white mane like silk with pair of pointed ears  
Two bright colors eyes, one was azure and one was golden.  
One on left had a long fierce scar that seemed like result of being sliced.

 

He fell silent for a moment as a sudden nerve hit him.  
Why did he has a familiar feeling about this man?!

 

Kha’Zix stared at the white haired man, tried to examine him as Cider’s for positive view  
This man was sinewy and strong, handsome and wild  
With a fur long coat around his shoulders, the man looked like he was a leader of tribe.

 

Suddenly he thought of a solution to find way to return home, he could use this man.  
Because this was his world  
He must knew lots, at least those could help him returned.

 

He ignored the jealous feeling toward the man’s muscular body.  
Also ignored that his human body was slender than an average man should have  
Well if compared to the white haired man.  
He looked too vunerable.

 

Right  
He did not jealous or envy of the other  
He just....not comfortable.

 

The white haired man focused on the stranger at the time they faced each other.  
He saw change of emotion from his eyes which interested him.  
First, surprise and unknown, to familiar then jealous.  
This caught him.  
Jealous? Why? He never met him before, did he?

 

This was weird  
He stared at the man’s slender body, curious.  
How could someone as slim as him survive in this dangerous forest.  
Without any weapons or self-defences.

 

Still this young man was…beautiful.  
Not the beautiful type of woman, but a man’s and he was unit.  
A beauty he never saw before.  
Those emerald eyes locked him and he saw desire of becoming stronger.  
Becoming greater and dangerous.

 

The young man brought interested to him so he decided to bright him along.  
He opened his mouth and broke the silent between them.

 

“My name is Rengar.  
What is your?”

 

**_I promise you when this moment passes by  
And we meet each other again on that day._ **


	2. Chapter 2

Kha'Zix did not know if he was unlucky or fate was toying him  
The first person he met after he got here, was his rival.

Just like the first time he stepped in Runeterra.  
  
  
But something caught his mind as he realised  
This Rengar was quite different from the old one in his memory.  
So was this truly him or just someone that looked like him?!  
  
  
Sensei once said there were lots of universe existed parallel each other.  
There you would find many people you knew.

Your family, your friends, your allies, even your enemies.  
Their name, their appearance maybe all same.  
But they weren’t the people you know from your world.  
  
  
So perhaps this man may looked like the pridestalker, even the name was right.  
He did recognise those eyes and the fierce scar.  
But what if he didn’t have the same awareness?  
  
  
Still doubting his decision and caution to the man, he told the man his name  
And he received an unexpected answer.  
  
  
“Kha'Zix?! What a strange name.”  
The white haired man scratched his chin while examining him.  
  
  
Yep. This wasn’t him.  
  
  
“Are you a foreigner?”  
‘Rengar’ asked.  
  
  
_I’m not from your world idiot._  
His mind immediately popped out an answer  
But he didn’t speak out loud and gave another reply instead.  
  
  
“Then how did you end up here?”  
  
  
_Someone or something brought me through time._  
He scoffed to himself  
This was true, but who would believe?  
  
  
“If you have no where to go, then how about you stay at my tribe?”  
The man suggested.  
  
  
Ah?! He gasped surprisingly.  
Did his rival just invited him to come along?  
Did he not aware that he is a stranger?!  
  
  
Did he ever think the stranger he bring home would be a threat to him someday?  
  
  
Just…nevermind, he sighed.  
He still needed to return to homeland and this man wasn’t his target.  
It’s kinda pointless to look him the same insight with the pridestalker.  
Even though he felt not comfortable, he followed ‘Rengar’.  
Before that he got a fur coat wrapped around his naked form in surprise.  
  
  
As a strange warm and easy smell surrounded him  
His heart switched and was filled with odd feeling.  
It’s like an icy rock was touched by the warm for the first time.  
The voidreaver felt himself being filled with something he didn’t even know.  
And it slowly grew inside him.  
  
  
He lifted his head as same time as ‘Rengar’ lowered his and their eyes locked together.  
Two colored eyes contained sympathy and warm  
Not hatred or desire of killing.  
Then he smiled, made the voidreaver turned away embarrassingly.  
A light flush crossed his cheek with heat.  
  
  
Kha'Zix got used to face the pridestalker as they were in battlefield  
When they were fighting.  
Not….in a nice and awkward situation such as this time.  
  
  
He puzzled.  
He did not know how to react.  
Never in his life he fell for something called emotion and love.  
This was….a new experiment.  
  
  
There was a thing he did not know.  
His decision of following ‘Rengar’ from now on  
Would totally change their fate.  
  
  
**_I will throw everything away and stand beside you  
So that we can walk together on the path which is left for us._**


	3. Chapter 3

After spent his time living in this universe, Kha'Zix had  figured many things.  
This world was somehow another version of Runeterra.  
The League, champions and those influences.  
They were all the same.

 

Except the Void.

 

There was nothing called ‘void’ in this universe, no voidcreatures.  
Even Malzahar and Kassadin were normal  
Never they were possessed by the Void.

 

And the Shadow Isles’s residents  
They were still alive and healthy, not a spectral creature like he once saw them.

 

Humans were the only and unique creature in this universe.

 

No mutants  
No monsters  
No beasts.

 

Just ordinary humans with special skills.

 

Beside there were unexpected relationships between people.  
Like in the other Runeterra  
If they were enemy, then here they were allies  
Friends  
Even lovers.  
And those were allies there otherwise. were stranger here.  
Not rivals but totally not got along well.

 

And there was thing made him concerned about  
That this place had no trails of god’s hand.

 

Let take Cider as an example.  
She was Goddess of Universe, she would travel everywhere, through many universe  
To places that no one knew  
No one expected.  
She knew many things people don’t know and did many things she wanted.  
But here  
There were no signs of her existence. He couldn’t sense her.

 

Why?

 

Perhaps she had already been here but decided to be silent instead  
And not interfered to this world’s moving.

 

Anyway whatever it was the human-resident here  
He blamed it for this humanoid body.  
Somehow it had eased his savage.  
People treated him nice even though they did not aware of his dangerous.

 

Nevermind this wasn’t his place, he gotta get back.  
Then he wouldn’t have to hold back anymore  
He could go on killing freely.

 

Sometime Kha'Zix doubted, that inside his human body  
Contained another soul.

 

Why would he have such strange doubt?

 

Because his heart would not beating fast  
He would not get flushed  
When he faced Rengar’s warm smile.

 

No.  
He would not act like that.

 

Maybe he did not want to kill this Rengar  
The white haired man was not the target  
But that didn’t mean he would grow some feelings toward the other…

 

No.

 

This was definitely not him.

 

He would never had feelings for anyone.  
He was a voidcreature  
And voidcreature never loved  
Never had emotions.  
That was human’s weakling  
He would not….

 

There must be another soul inside him  
That explained his odd behaviors.

 

But why…

 

He did not detest to the white haired man acting around him  
In fact he liked it.

 

Was he wrong about something?

 

Was there something he don’t know?

 

What’s wrong with him?

 

_‘Rengar  
What did you do to me?’_

**_This is what they call 'fate’, it is something we cannot deny  
Will I ever experience a beautiful day like this again in my life?!_ **


	4. Chapter 4

Soon or late he had to return to the other world.  
It’s better not too closed with residents here  
Or else he would get used to these kind of treatments.  
And when he got back to the old world  
He afraid he could not handle those mad people.

 

When did he become so soft?

 

What had made him ever thought of staying here?

 

For some reasons  
He was able to hold back his desire of killing  
Sometime he thought that savage of him had disappeared.

 

Maybe he was in humanoid for too long?

 

The residents here had no ideas about monsters.  
What if one day they discovered his truth nature  
His truth form  
Would they disgusted him  
Just liked the world he had come from?

 

The important thing was  
Why would he care of people thinking about him

  
Did he changed?

 

Perhaps he had changed  
Since living under an atmosphere of loving he had never received before.

 

Well  
It’s not really he had never received it  
Sensei did give them some love.  
It’s ‘motherly love’ they said  
But still different with what he got here.

 

It felt like  
They were love between brothers and sisters who shared the same bloodborn.  
But he never had it when stayed with other voidcreatures  
Because they did not have emotions?

 

Maybe  
It changed him when he became human.

 

This is strange.  
It's wasn’t weakling and pathetic like he had thought.  
It's...so soft and gentle.

 

He did not hate it  
He prefered these new emotions.

 

But what about Rengar  
He couldn’t understand what kind of feeling he had toward the white haired man.

 

Sometime he unconscious looked for him inside a crowd.  
He palpitated when facing the man  
Couldn’t look directed to his eyes while they were talking.  
Stoned when his arms around him.  
And the heart was beating fast  
A light flush crossed his face.

 

The females giggled  
The males told that he was too stubborn.

 

They said that was 'love’  
They said he had fallen in love.  
It’s 'like’ or 'love’  
Only he could decided and chose.  
They just giving him the answers he could not understand  
He had to discover the rest by himself.

 

Kha'Zix laughed in an ironical tone  
Could a voidcreature really had thing called 'love’?

 

Nonsense.

 

**_You are a gift to me on this exhausting path of life  
I will always wash and shine this love, so it won’t rush away._ **


	5. Chapter 5

Goddess always said  
People usually acted in a rude way to deny the fact even though they enjoyed it.  
And Kha'Zix hated when she was right.

He was behaving the same way.

 

He told himself that he could not have such feeling  
For the white haired man  
They were….  
Were….  
….

 

Rival….

 

Then why  
His heart ached in pain  
When he heard the man planned to get married…?

 

Rengar in this world was a lord  
Married and had heirs was natural.

  
But he hate it  
He wanted all of the man’s attention was on him.

  
Only him.

 

Why was it?!

 

If he hated the man  
Then why would he want the other’s attention on him?!

 

_‘What happened to me…?’_

“Kha'Zix.”

 

The white haired man called from afar   
That handsome face and warm smile were always fascinated.  
If those were only for him  
Then it would be the best thing ever.

  
But no.

  
His going-to-be-wife was about to take that place  
To be the white haired man only adored.

 

Kha’Zix displeased.  
The smile on his lips disappeared immediately.

 

Since he’d been here in humanoid  
Never people saw him smiled.  
His only expression was a cold feature.  
But he listened to everything  
Knew everything happened around him  
A mystery aura covered the voidreaver cause other people wanted to discover him  
To see his truth nature.

 

Kha'Zix knew  
Rengar was the one really intended to discover him  
Yes  
The white haired man was about to get his goal  
If he did not…

 

……If he was still the only attention on the man’s eyes…  
Never got married  
Even if they were rival  
If they went on like that….  
Perhaps he had seen  
'Another Kha'Zix’ under the cold and cruel mask.

 

“I’m going to have a wife.”  
He said with a cheerful tone.

 

Little did he know that cause a pain in his companion’s heart.

 

The voidreaver tried to hold himself from striking the other  
Nodded his head for an answer instead of speaking.

 

“But I don’t know if that person want to be with me or not.”

 

'Go and talk to your woman

_What’s the point of talking to me?!’_

“Just talk to her already  
You want to marry her but wouldn’t brave enough to say?!”

 

For the first time in his life  
He felt like mocking himself.  
Love on one side…  
Without acceptance was like this?!

 

Rengar stared at him  
And smiled.

 

“If you say so…  
….and that isn’t a 'she’.”

 

The white haired man took his hands  
And knelt on one knee  
Which made the voidreaver confused by his gestures  
Then he said.

 

“Kha'Zix, I want to marry you.  
Will you be my mate?”

 

**_Our meeting was like a drunken affair  
But you have unbolted and occupied my heart._ **


	6. Chapter 6

He stunned as words were said  
Emerald eyes widen surprisingly with an unbelievable expression that broke his usual cold feature.

 

And it was the first time Rengar saw emotions on Kha’Zix  
This caught him by surprise for a moment to give the young man a chance to twist out of his hold and ran away.  
When he realised what happened  
He immediately chased after him.

 

He had thought of different reactions when he propose to him  
Even denial.  
Because he was beautiful and attractive.  
There were other males wanted to have him as a mate  
They found him as a big challenge.  
Didn’t men like to conquer what was possible to tame?  
The white haired man risked his pride to come and propose him  
But he did not expect….

 

He did not expect the other would run away!

 

What was that mean??

 

Did he….  
He hated him?!

 

No…  
He had to make it clear.

 

The young ran faster than his appearance looked  
They had underesimated him at the beginning.  
It took him awhile to catch the young  
When he did, he held him in his embrace.

 

Their breaths tangled in chaos after running for too long  
The voidreaver continued struggling away from his arms  
Avoided looking into his eyes.

 

  
This made Rengar displeased  
He pushed the young down on the ground  
And kept him steady with his body.

 

Kha'Zix soon found it useless to struggle  
Because the other was stronger than him and he was not built to prop up everything.  
Not to mention about his slender human-body  
So he stopped resisting, laid dead.  
He titled his head to aside from not facing the white haired man.

 

“Why are you running away?”

 

The voidreaver neither answered  
Nor looked into his eyes.

 

Rengar took his chin  
Forced him to look back.

 

“Answer me. Why do you run away?  
Have….. I done something wrong?”

 

His voice was shaking in a small tone  
Matched with a worried expression  
The voidreaver was confused  
Did he afraid…..?

 

The white haired man was afraid to be denied?!

 

“I’ll answer but you should let me go first…”

  
“And give you a chance to run again? I think not.”

  
“I won’t. Just get up.”

  
“Don’t mind it. I like this position.”

  
“…”

  
“Will you answer now?”

 

It took him awhile to comfort himself before looked directly into the other’s eyes  
Even though they were different individuals  
Those eyes were still the same.

 

Kha'Zix realised a ridiculous thing  
He had paid attention on the white hair man so much  
That attention had exceeded over a normal line of rival.

 

“You say…  
You want me to be….  
Your mate…?”

  
“Yes.”

 

The answer came immediately with no hesitation.

 

“Why?  
There are many people out there…  
Why me?”

  
“Because I like you.”

 

The white haired man got close to him  
Their nosed just an inch  
So close that they could feel each other’s breath.

 

“I….I like you from the beginning… The first time we met.”

 

Kha'Zix widen his eyes in surprised

This was something he could not expect.

 

“You are very special.  
I can’t get my eyes off you.”

 

It took them a moment in silent  
Before the voidreaver broke it.

 

“You don’t know me.  
You don’t know who I am.  
Don’t you ever think of I’ll hurt you or else?”

 

This made the white haired man paralysed  
A small suspicious sparked in his eyes.  
And Kha'Zix knew well  
This and the other Rengar still had some similar  
They were….caution when it came to him.

 

It's just….  
The other Rengar would never be this gentle to him.

 

The other Rengar  
Was his rival  
He just want his head as a prize.

 

Just…stop.

 

They were two different individuals  
It's nothing to compare…  
To be in pain….

 

“You can tell me.”

 

That warm smile appeared on his lips again  
Fingers gentle trailed along his soft cheeks  
The voidreaver was melting under the man’s touch.

 

“You want to know?”

“Yes. Everything.”

“If I say I’m a monster, what will you do?”

 

The man stunned  
But he soon recovered and shook his head.

 

“Doesn’t matter.  
You are being who you are  
That is what I like about you  
Believe or not is your choice  
But it's the truth.  
I don’t mind even if you are monster or demon  
I only need to know…”

 

The man was getting closer  
Their lips almost touched  
At that time the voidreaver realised something had bloomed deep inside his heart.

 

“Do you have me in your heart?”

_Yes._

“Are you willing to be my mate? To be with me forever?”

_I’m willing._

“Kha'Zix…”

 

And their lips locked  
Tongue tangled together.

 

They kissed passionately.

 

  
It felt like timeless  
Just the two of them in this world  
He heard the man whispered.

 

“I like you…  
I like you Kha'Zix…  
I really like you…”

 

Ah…  
So this was his feeling after all this time?

 

Since when his desire had changed?

 

He didn’t know  
But he would not deny it.

 

Wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and closed the space between them to deepen the kiss.  
Felt his hot tongue tangled with him and tasted him  
The first kiss he ever had in his life made him went numb  
And his face was all heated in red.

 

“Stay with me for eternity, will you?”

 

He looked at the man with his misty eyes  
A beautiful misty emerald eyes  
Only looked at him this way  
Finally he had decided.

 

“I will.”

 

No needed to go back  
Here he had him.

He had love.

He was loved.

  
That was enough.

 

**_Even if our love is unattainable, I won’t regret it  
Because I know, nothing is forever._ **


	7. Chapter 7

People never lied about one thing  
That god liked to play with mortal’s destiny.  
When Kha'Zix looked for a way to return  
He couldn’t.  
Now he wanted to stay  
He was forced to go back.

 

That day no one had ever expected

Even the best prophet couldn’t see.

  
Mother nature got angry and brought disasters to this peaceful land  
Everything came so sudden caught everyone off guard.

 

But the thing he did not expected  
Was a shaman accidently threw a charm into him  
And burned his skin.

 

He screeched in pain and ran away  
Did not even care about the world collapsed around him.  
When he stopped  
He felt his body had changed  
As he looked into the river  
He saw a familiar form.

 

There was the voidreaver again  
The creature that terrified every living forms.

 

He wasn’t a human anymore  
Somehow that bothered him…

 

Then he heard Rengar called for him from behind  
Kha'Zix panicked and jumped on a near by tree to hide his current state from the other.  
If it's the old him that really wasn’t necessary  
But now he had changed.  
The thought of being seen in this form scared him  
Especially if that person was the white haired man.

 

“Kha! Where are you?  
What happened?”

 

_Go away_   
_I don’t want you to see me  
Not like this…_

“You don’t have to hide!  
Just come out!”

 

_If you see me_   
_You will detest me  
I know..._

“I’ve already told you I don’t care what or who you are!  
Just come out please!  
Don’t run away from me!”

 

_Just go_

_  
Actually…_

  
_I have always known this day will come  
Fate just never let us be together…_

The sound of destruction was approaching near  
It’s too late to run right now.

 

 _‘So is this the end?_  
 _Fate brought me here for nothing_  
And just let me die like this?  
Then what’s the point of my existence here?!’

Unconscious looked down at the white haired man  
Who still stayed in his position unwilling to leave  
Even though the disasters were coming.

 

 _'It can’t be him_  
 _Right?!_  
He can’t be the reason I’m here…  
Why…?  
To let me have this feeling with him?!  
Could it be…we weren’t rival from the beginning?’

But then he laughed in an ironical way.

 

If it's the truth  
Then wasn’t fate just so cruel  
Let him tasted these new emotions and feelings  
And used it to torture his soul.  
Why did it have to separate them after it brought them together?

 

_'In that case I would rather be his rival than this  
So I won’t have to suffer from this unspeakable pain…’_

His laughing was filled with mournful tone.

 

_'It's fine to die…  
Together…_

_I suppose from now on I cannot live without him…’_

_Or…._

 

Suddenly the ground shook strongly  
Streams of lava erupted from under and blew off parts of the earth  
Rengar did not pay attention around him  
Only focused on finding his mate  
So he fell straight down the hole which caused by the lava  
There weren’t anything to help him from falling.

 

But then he heard beat of fragile wings got close to him  
Pair of slender arms held him from falling were some kind of blade-claws  
A harden body brushed agaisnt him  
He realised the one here wasn’t belong to humanoid  
But its aura was too familiar to him to recognise.

 

The white haired man lifted his head  
To see an odd monster’s head  
With pair of too familiar emerald eyes

 

“Kha…?”

 

**_This is what they call 'destiny’, it is something we cannot deny  
Will I ever experience a beautiful day like this again in my life?!_ **


	8. Chapter 8

It’s done.  
He recognised him  
He would detest him  
Just like the other Rengar.

 

He couldn’t handle the expression he would see on the man’s face  
So he tried to get them out of the hole and planned on leaving him on a safe realm before separated.  
But it was too late  
Because everything was collapsing.

 

There was no way to run now.

 

Then a hand was brought up to his face and gently stroke his cheek  
Which startled him.  
He turned back to catch with pair of familiar eyes  
And that warm smile.

 

“So this is the secret you have been hiding all the time.”

 

The voidreaver dropped his head and kept silent.  
Every explainations he could think of just disappeared to no where.

 

“I….I looked terrible, don’t I?”

 

He whispered  
But the white haired man could still hear it clearly.

 

“I told you I’m not human…”

  
“And I also told you I don’t care what or who you are.”

 

The man smiled.

 

“It's weird.  
I seemed to like this form of you more than the human one.”

 

This crossed a slight flush on the voidreaver’s cheek  
He bowed his head lower to hide it.

 

“I remembered you once told me that you don’t belong here.  
But everything was the same with where you came from?”

  
“Not everything. Here didn’t have creatures like me.”

“And you are…”

  
“I’m a voidcreature.”

 

The man nodded his head.

 

“I see.  
You are very strong  
Monster or human just don’t mind it.  
Ah…guess I have to try harder then.”

 

Rengar laughed.

  
Kha'Zix just titled his head to aside  
Did not understand what he meant.

 

“Well since I have a strong mate such as you  
I think I should get stronger to catch your strength  
We will be a perfect mates then.  
But…it seems I don’t have any chance now.”

 

The white haired man softly kissed his mouth.

 

“If we have afterlife  
I’ll become stronger and stand beside you one more time  
Can you wait for me until then  
My beloved mate?”

 

Those words truly touched him  
Tears were falling from corner of his eyes  
He cuddled against the man as he felt his body changed again.  
A slight smile crossed his lips  
A happiness expression was on the voidreaver’s feature.

 

“I’ll be waiting  
As long as you find me sooner…”

 

**_“So they all forgot? Not a single one to remember?”_ **

****

_If you can still remember me…_   
_Before we become rival…  
I’ll stay and wait for you…_

“I’ll definitaly find you.  
I promise.  
Wait for me  
My Kha'Zix.”

 

**_There are many things I want to say, but you may already know then  
When we meet each other along the way on that day  
Please don’t let me go again._**


	9. Chapter 9

Kha'Zix woke up one more time  
To find out himself in a familiar forest.  
The fresh and silent atmosphere of Kumungu filled his sense  
He sat up and looked around  
Then to himself  
A form fulled of purple and claws.

 

He was back.

 

He returned to the original world.

 

He did not die…  
But returned instead…

 

_‘Ha ha…’_

A mocking laugh echoed from him as he thought of the truth.

 

_'So after I been through everything  
It was just a dream?!_

_Ha ha…_

_Fate sure knows how to play_   
_Let me drown deep in that feeling and then slap me awaken  
Tell me that nothing is real?!’_

He wondered what have he done to deserve such cruel treatment.

 

Just why?

 

Why they just didn’t let him die  
With his mate?

 

If possible…

 

Why had to take him there  
To meet him?

 

Why…?

 

Why changed him…?

 

Kha'Zix howled in such sorrowful and painful voice he ever had  
He buried his face on his arms and tears started to fall.  
His heart was so in pain like it going to break into pieces  
On his non-human’s feature a wry smile slowly appeared.  
The more he smiled and cried  
The more terrified he looked like.

 

The voidreaver was falling into deep despair  
He kept on crying until his throat dried and ran out of health.  
As expected he passed out  
Right in territory of his rival.

 

Few moments later two familiar figures appeared around the passed out form.  
Nidalee analysed the voidreaver then ask her comrade.

 

“What are you going to do to him?”

  
“Just take him back  
I want a fair fight  
Not taking advantage on someone has no defences.”

 

—-

 

Somewhere far away  
Cider felt chill spark through her nerve.  
Rolled her eyes to look around  
Then she stood up and was about to leave.

 

“Sensei?  
Where are you going?”

 

Malzahar saw her odd behaviors  
He stopped her and asked curiously.

 

“Have you seen Kha'Zix recently?”

  
“We were about to ask you that.  
He was missing for a few days.”

  
“What?”

  
“We thought you took him somewhere so we didn’t ask..”

  
“I took him to no where  
In fact last time I saw him was a week ago.”

  
“That mean…”

  
“You stay here. I’ll come to Kumungu.”

 

—-

 

Kha'Zix felt his eyes hurt because of crying  
Heart ached in pain could not keep him calm.  
He looked around to find himself in a strange hideout  
But he immediately sensed a familiar aura here.

 

The aura belonged to the pridestalker.

 

Another pain ached in his soul as he thought of what could happen next.

 

_'This will not happen  
I have to leave.’_

He didn’t want to face him right now  
At least…

Wasn’t **_him_**.

 

 ** _He_** was not the one he loved.

 

 ** _He_** was his rival  
The one wanted to take his head  
Not the man gentled with him  
Not the man always loving him…

 

He was not the one said 'I like you’.

 

Not the one wanted to have him as a mate.

 

Not the one he had given his heart to…

 

It nonsensed to say anything now  
Didn’t that…just a dream after all…?

 

But somehow he still hoped  
That those time being together  
Was real…

 

Finally made his decision  
He started to leave the place and headed to look for Cider.  
It’s better to sneak away by the window  
Instead of the main door  
So he wouldn’t have to face the pridestalker.

 

Just as he was about to leave  
Main door opened to reveal a white figure.  
The voidreaver rushed out as fast as he could  
No turned his head back.

 

A drop of tear still remained  
Accidently fell on the pridestalker’s face.

 

“What…?”

 

Rengar touched where the drop had fallen on him  
Then looked at the figure was getting away from afar.  
Suddenly his heart ached a bit  
His head hurted too  
As if he had forgot something  
Very important  
But he could not remember it…

 

—-

 

Cider found a purple figure across the forest as she came Kumungu  
And it seemed not going to stop any moment.  
She landed in front of him, prevented him from going further.  
As the voidreaver realised who stopped him  
He just threw himself into her embrace  
He couldn’t hold it and tears kept falling.

 

His despairs and memories filled her mind like a tsunami  
For a moment she could not hold them up because it was so sudden.  
Kha'Zix didn’t have to tell her anything  
Cider had an ability to hear other creature’s mind and soul.  
She said nothing  
Just took him back to their place.

 

“That was just a dream, wasn’t it, Sensei?”

 

The voidreaver buried himself in Cider’s arms  
Like a children hid themselves in their mother embrace  
She had known everything happened to him  
And it’s better to share it than kept silent.

 

Cider was the best listener.

 

She stroking his head to comfort him  
And said.

 

“It’s not exactly just a dream  
Perhaps where you had traveled  
Was Runeterra’s before life.”

 

Two words 'before life’ caught his attention.

 

“You are saying that what I’ve been through  
Are real??”

  
“Indeed.”

 

Cider nodded.

 

“I knew well about Runeterra’s history  
They were one time existed only weakling humans  
So no one could ever survive the disasters as the end of the world.  
Gods had given them another chance to live again  
With strength and power.

The mutants

Monsters

Were born from then  
Even the Void

However…

Their life can never be the same like before  
Relationships between residents never exist.  
Only crimes

Hatred

Greed

And envied

One shall stand and one shall fall.”

 

Cider stopped for a moment  
Then she signed.

 

“Every memories about that history were removed  
None of them could remember a thing.”

 

The goddess lowered her head to see in his emerald eyes  
Hopeless and despair.  
That was odd  
For a voidcreature to feel this way.

 

Cider fell into her thought  
If they were still the same as before  
Existed with only one purpose of their creation  
Without worried anything  
Especially the thing called 'love’  
Maybe they wouldn’t have to suffer.

 

“He cannot remember anything.  
I’m sorry  
But that’s the truth.”

 

_Except if some miracle happened…_

And that last one  
Truly broke his heart into pieces.

 

**_The love we couldn’t have in this life  
The fate we couldn’t claim in this life._ **


	10. Chapter 10

Kha'Zix silently sat on top of an old tree  
His eyesight was no where to be found.

 

He kept pondering about Cider’s words.

Did it really when people die  
They cannot remember anything?

 

All memories were erased  
Nothing left  
Even just a small and broken one?

 

If possible  
He wished he could forget them all too  
So he wouldn’t have to suffer the pain ached in his heart.

 

He no longer could face the pridestalker as the same way, like before…

 

He could not kill him  
He could not bear the thought of seeing the other die one more time  
But himself still alive…

 

He completely exhausted  
Tired of everything.

 

He did not want anything  
Not anymore…

 

But…

 

**_“If we have afterlife  
I’ll become stronger and stand beside you one more time”_ **

****

The man promised to find him…

 

**_“Can you wait for me until then  
My beloved mate?”_ **

****

He promised to wait for him…

 

The voidreaver closed his eyes and thought of them  
Those memories of the time living together slowly returned  
Like it was happening right in front of him.

 

‘You do become stronger  
And I’m still waiting  
Still wait…’

'Even though

You are no longer remembering me…’

 

**_If you can still remember me…  
Before we become rival…  
I’ll stay and wait for you…_**

****

He lifted his head  
Awoke from the memories.

 

“Rengar…”

“I still wait for you…”

“Why…..haven’t you found me…..yet…..?”

 

This life when he hadn’t traveled back in time and had those memories  
He accidently ruined the other’s left eyes  
And left there a long scar  
Just liked before life.

 

Perhaps there were some connections between them?

 

Still…  
It’s not just a scar  
It’s an eye.

 

So…  
How could he fix this problem if possible?

 

Wait  
Didn’t he want to claim victory in their fight?

 

If his life was what the other wanted…

 

Then he would give him.

 

He would find him  
And would be free  
He wouldn’t have to suffer anymore.

 

**_When we meet each other again along the way on that day_ **

****

Kha'Zix stared at the blade stroke right through his chest.  
Finally he could feel the real pain from the heart  
Not ached everyday like an illusion.  
He really couldn’t handle it.

 

Lifted his head to looked at the pridestalker  
He saw no sign of victory on that feature  
Didn’t he win the fight?  
What’s with that depression?

 

“Why…?”

 

He heard the other whispered.

 

“You just…rush straight through my blade  
You are…looking for the death.  
This is not the fight I want!  
Just…what have happened to you…??”

 

A weak smile appeared on his feature  
Made the pridestalker frowned  
Suddenly felt ached in the heart.

 

Then what happened next completely caught him stunned  
The voidreaver turned into humanoid

Long violet hair  
White skin filled with red of blood from the wound in his chest.  
He raised his trembling hand up  
Gently touched the pridestalker’s furry feature  
Still looked at him dumbfounded.

 

“It's fine…..if you cannot remember……

I…..have waited…..long enough…..to find you…..

Finally…..I have reached…..the precious goal…..I’ve….ever desired…”

 

The voidreaver reached foward closed to the pridestalker  
His breath was breaking.

 

“If I…..was the prize….you ever craved….for your….hunter’s life….

Then…..I don’t mind…giving….my life to you…”

 

He trembled  
Used his last strength  
To touch his lips with the other’s  
Right under the pridestalker’s unbelievable eyes.

 

“I…..love…..you….Rengar….

Both…..in previous life…..and….after life…..”

 

His eyes was closing slowly  
And his voice was becoming smaller.

 

“I’m…..always……waiting…..

…because I have……promised you…..

….I’ll be waiting….

….wait for you….

….till the end of time….”

 

Then he went silent  
Hands on the other’s face fell down  
His whole body fell out from the blade and drop on the ground  
But the pridestalker’d already got him in arms.

 

His sense went off  
Lhe last breath finally left his body.  
Rengar was dumbfounded  
Holding tight the body in his arms  
Big hand was brought up to stroke the voidreaver’s soft cheeks  
Then…

 

“No…”

“It can’t be…”

“This is not right! KHA!!!!”

 

**_“If we have afterlife_   
_I’ll become stronger and stand beside you one more time  
Can you wait for me until then  
My beloved mate?”_ **

 

**_“I’ll be waiting  
As long as you find me sooner…”_ **

****

Every single memories returned to him surprised  
It also brought with it an unbearable lost  
And a painful heart with broken soul  
The pridestalker tightened the cold body of his mate  
Tears started to fall and it’s not going to stop soon.

 

“Why….?  
Apparently I have already found you….”

“Then…why in the end….  
You choose to leave me?”

 

_You couldn’t blame him  
A part of you was the reason for his death too._

 

 

Just now he understood the meaning in that 'sooner’.

 

If he could find him  
Before they became rival…

 

 _If…_  
 _You realised his odd behaviors_  
If…  
You found out what happened  
Perhaps  
This wasn’t happening.

“Kha…”

“I’m here now….  
Can you wake up….?”

“Open your eyes….  
And look at me….  
Just for once….”

“Please…  
I’m begging you…  
Don’t fall asleep like that….”

“How can I continue to live….  
While knowing you have left me….”

“……Forever……”

 

**_Please…don’t let me go again…_ **


End file.
